Destiny's Road
by Shizuku Tsukishima749
Summary: Queen Skyla puts to rest the fears of her most beloved defenders. "While it is even possible for Sky Dancers to wander, if you were not who you are meant to be, you would not be mine." Oneshot.


_A/N: _This is much shorter than I intended, but oh well. Hope I got everybody in character, but please give me any tips you can (especially if I didn't--I'm not too fond of Slam and Angelica at _all_, so those are the ones that worry me)! Thanks! Rock on!

* * *

**Destiny's Road**

"Queen Skyla?" Camille asks quietly, uncertainty marring her features. Having just landed in the throne room, the Queen turns to her in a graceful whirl of white and green.

"What is it, Camille? You sound worried," Skyla returns, her face concerned as she scans the countenances of the five adolescents before her.

Ten eyes, brown, blue, and green alike, dart to and fro, fighting many a silent battle, but in the end it appears that Angelica is the unfortunate one as she sighs and steps forward.

"Queen Skyla, there's…something we've been talking about lately…" she begins, but she falters halfway through and glances back at the others pleadingly, unsure of how to present their issue.

"Apprehension, Angelica?" Knowing what an unusual characteristic this is to see in her most outgoing female student, Skyla's worry truly becomes evident as her forehead wrinkles and her lips purse. "You are bold and vibrant," her eyes flicker calculatingly, though a hint of playful adoration swims beneath, "not shy and lackluster." Shifting to the others as she lets Angelica think on this, she implores, "Am I ever to know of this dilemma that plagues you?"

"Yes!" Breeze assures quickly; Angelica's admiring eyes flicker his way, for his fear is not showing through in the least. "Queen Skyla, no one else can answer our questions with such wisdom!"

"Thank you, Breeze," she says, giving forth a small grin at the compliment, desperate though it may be, "but I _would _like to know what this is all about before night falls." Indeed, the sun was closer to setting than rising, making the sky darken a shade or two and the clouds color a light pink, yellow, and purple.

"It's just—" Jade pipes up, but then stops herself. Skyla's eyes shift to land on her, and the girl smiles under the comforting stare. She, like the others, feels so loved with Skyla… And this lets her know she can do it. "Skyla, we've been discussing…" she tries to think of the correct word, but it's hard in coming, "…_destiny _lately…"

The words are said slowly, carefully, and she turns bashful as the room goes silent. The five's eyes once again anxiously flit to meet each other's, and after several minutes, Slam can't take anymore.

"Please don't be angry with us, Queen Skyla, but we—" as a self-proclaimed 'man,' he is embarrassed to be admitting this, even to her, "—we're just kids…" He rubs the back of his neck; he is about to sacrifice his pride. "Kids who _majorly _need some advice."

A moment later a soft laugh fills the room, and a loving smile plays across Queen Skyla's face. Her students stare at her, wide-eyed and confused, but wait patiently for the explanation they know is coming.

"My dears, my dears," she intones tenderly, her voice so light it practically floats on the breeze that blows past as her chuckle dies away, "there is no reason to doubt." She flies to sit upon the top step of the stairs leading to her throne, and her friends gather around her. Everyone in the company smiles as Skyla leans forward to affectionately push a stray curl out of Camille's face. It is such an endearing action, and they love her all the more for it. "Do not fear what you are feeling. Do not think that I do not doubt my position as ruler of the Wingdom, that Skyler did not, that Sky Hawk was impenetrable. No." She grins merrily, encouragingly, and lays a light hand on Slam's shoulder. "On the contrary, my surrogate Father doubted as much as a King should, Skyler the same, and I doubt all the more without him. No, my dears," she whispers, in turn giving Jade a private look, tilting up Angelica's dipping chin with a gentle finger, and warmly cupping Breeze's cheek. "The doubt will not consume you unless you let it, unless you give up." Fear flashes across their faces, but her next words fix everything. "But do not fear that either, for I know that if you were not who you are meant to be by now, you would never have become my Sky Dancers."

She smiles, and such a beautiful smile is it that the five surrounding her can do naught but beam back. They huddle close suddenly and hug her tightly, both the girls and the boys—Breeze openly and Slam secretly—crying silently in relieved, loving thanks.

"Thank you, Skyla," they whisper together. "You can trust us. We'll be strong."

Pushing back for a moment, Skyla sweeps them with an understanding gaze. "This is no mater of strength or trust, my Sky Dancers. This is a matter of inner worth and _love_, nothing more." All eyes shine.

And they love her as much as she loves them:

For destiny's road has brought them together;

For along it they have been given everything and so much more;

For they are Queen Skyla and her Sky Dancers.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


End file.
